


In Case You Don’t Live Forever

by a_static_world



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, I love Ben Platt, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, i used an epistle are you proud of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_static_world/pseuds/a_static_world
Summary: Aziraphale finds something whilst snooping in Crowley’s things.





	In Case You Don’t Live Forever

It was Aziraphale’s own fault, really. He’d been, well,  _ snooping _ wasn’t quite the right word, but it fit well enough, in Crowley’s things, when he’d found an incredibly old-looking letter. And it  _ was  _ addressed to him, technically, if a faded “ _ Az _ (smudge) _ e _ ” was anything to go off of. Which it was. And, heaven save him, Aziraphale had picked up just a little bit of curiosity from the humans. 

So, against his better judgement, Aziraphale had tucked the envelope into his coat and stepped down the stairs to his shop just a touch less merrily than usual. It  _ did _ weigh heavily on him, this whole “stealing” thing, but if it was meant for him, was it really stealing? 

He made himself wait until the shop was closed before opening the letter, to avoid any, ah,  _ distractions _ . Not that he assumed there would be anything improper, per se, but a letter looking to be at least two millennia old and undelivered was something of a distraction in and of itself. 

Needless to say, the shop closed early that day. 

Aziraphale sat, made relatively sure Crowley wouldn’t come knocking, and set the envelope on the desk in front of him. He didn’t need to breathe, and technically could survive without a heart, but all the same it seemed to be pounding something fierce. Hands shaking- _ Well that’s new, since when could hands do that? _ \- he delicately lifted the letter,  miracled it open, and slid out the parchment inside. 

Aziraphale sucked in a breath. 

The paper was full of Crowley’s loopy, scrawled handwriting, and it seemed for just a moment that Aziraphale’s thoughts were going too fast for him. 

_ Slow down _ , he thought, rather crossly.  _ I’ve still got to read the damn thing.  _

_ ‘Zira _ , the letter read, and it seemed at once to Aziraphale that this was not a normal letter. 

‘ _ Zira, _

_ I just wanted to, I dunno, put this into words, because if I keep it in it’ll kill me, you not knowing that pieces of me are pieces of you. This is strictly in the case that you don’t live forever, I want to tell you, because that’s an impossibility, innit? I’ve waited far too long to say everything you mean to me, and it seems I’ll be waiting much longer. But I’d wait forever for you, angel. I really would.  _

_ Because I love you. _

_ I love you more than you’ll ever wrap your angelic head around. And I guess I’m okay with waiting for you, because I’m waiting  _ with  _ you. I’ve loved you ever since you gave that stupid flaming sword to those humans, and as long as you and I are here I think I always will. I’m rambling, I know that, but hey. At least I’ve got enough common fucking sense not to say this aloud. For now I’ll be just fine bumping into you at crucifixions and such, both of us thinking we’re making an influence. Anyway, angel, even though I know you’re not reading this, I love you. As much as a demon can love something, it’s all going to you.  _

_ For all of time and always,  _

_ Crowley _

Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck. 

Aziraphale had just found out that the celestial being he’d loved for six thousand years loved him every bit as much as he did, so he did something any rational being would do. 

He sent his body into total shutdown like a fucking Microsoft computer. 

It was only when Crowley himself, worried out of his goddamn mind, came knocking three days later that Aziraphale pulled himself out of his panic-induced stupor. Patting himself down and miracling the wrinkles out of his clothes, he headed towards the front door and the  _ very  _ upset demon on the other side. 

On an impulse, he grabbed the letter. 

“Aziraphale!! Aziraphaaaaale! Angel, open up, I’ve been knocking for twenty goddamn minutes already!” 

At this, Aziraphale flung open the door, spilling Crowley across the floor like too-thin crêpe batter. 

“I found this,” he squeaked, cutting Crowley off mid-tirade. “It was in your dresser, and I was looking for your lip balm, it was so  _ terribly _ dry out, and-“

“Ang- Aziraphale, you weren’t meant to find that.” 

All the blood in Crowley’s fleshly body had drained from his face as his gaze zeroed in on the stained parchment. 

“Oh  _ don’t  _ be mad at me, please, Crowley dear, it’s just I’ve waited so long to say this to you,” Here he paused, for dramatic affect, because he was the principality Aziraphale and he could. 

“I have loved you since Eden, since I sheltered you from the first rain. At first I wasn’t sure, you see, an angel and a demon couldn’t exactly  _ fraternize _ at that point in time. 

But I loved you nonetheless, and thought nothing of it, because we were made to love everything. The feeling grew, and grew, and it wasn’t until you saved both me and my books from discorporation that I finally understood. That’s why I refused you the holy water. I couldn’t- couldn’t bear to think about you wanting to end your own life, and rather more selfishly, I couldn’t imagine living without you.” 

Aziraphale shuddered to a stop, capping all the feelings bubbling up inside him at the sight of Crowley’s face. It was...fragile. Like a chick newly out of an egg, slightly damp and definitely confused. 

And then hewas there, and he was Crowley and Crowley’s hands were  _ in his hair _ and then they were kissing, and it was messy and undignified and wholly inappropriate and Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile into it, holding Crowley’s lapels, dragging him closer and closer until they were both out of breath, foreheads pressed together, chuckling slightly. 

“Angel, you would not  _ believe _ how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”

“If I had to guess, somewhere around the birth of time?”

Crowley kissed him again. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> HI  
> i’ve branched out from marvel!!!  
> i love good omens  
> @anoddconstellationofthoughts i beat you to it hehe  
> i love michael sheen far too much


End file.
